


Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

by Nikkisha16



Series: A True Hero [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Canon Continuation, Dialogue-Only, Fix-It of Sorts, Stephanie Brown is Robin, and then is fired six sentences into this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkisha16/pseuds/Nikkisha16
Summary: Robin’s not one to take getting fired quietly.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne
Series: A True Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the final scene in _Robin #128_ between Bruce and Stephanie. Dialogue-only.

"You remember the conditions of our agreement. You disobeyed a direct order in the field."

"But you were in trouble."

"No excuses. That was also part of our deal. You're fired."

"I know I screwed up awful bad, but—"

"I gave you a fair shot."

"...fair?  _Fair_? Your 'probation' was ridiculous to begin with! And you expected me to just sit there and listen as you told me—in great detail, might I add—how you were losing the fight?"

"I expected you to follow orders."

"Like hell you did! You didn't expect Dick or Tim to follow orders, you expected them not to when it was a choice between having your  _back_. And that's what I was doing!"

"You should have trusted that I had the situation under control—"

"Trust works both ways, Batman. And you lead me to believe Scarab was winning because you knew that I would race off to try and save you, and that I would just mess things up and give you the perfect excuse to get rid of me like you've always wanted. I knew you took me on to make Tim jealous; hell, that's half the reason I came to you in the first place! But I thought that part of the reason was...was because you finally believed in me. I trusted that you  _believed_ in me."

"Stephanie..."

"Just tell me why. You owe me that much. Is it because I'm incompetent? Because I'm reckless? Because I’m...because of who my dad is?"

"Never that."

"Then why don't you trust me enough to be your partner?"

"I don't trust you not to get yourself killed. Your bravery and eagerness are not enough to make you suited for this line of work. Anyone can be a hero, but not everyone should be. You didn't measure up, but that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Just like Jason, huh?"

"...this conversation is over, Miss Brown. Take the rest of the afternoon to gather your things and retrieve your personal files off of the computer. Get everything now, because you won't be back. The codes will be changed as soon as you leave. And let this be the end to  _all_ of it from now on. I don't expect to see Spoiler out there either."

* * *

"Batman isn't the boss of Spoiler. She's mine—she's  _me_. And I'm going to prove it."

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble is the first of a trio of “fix-it” fics regarding Bruce and Steph, because they’re an underrated duo who deserved better and no you can’t change my mind so if you don’t like them this is probably not the series for you lol. For those who remain to read, hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to my own discord Bat Fam for encouraging me to post it! Y’all are the literal best. 💕


End file.
